Ellie Harris/Relationships
EllieHarrisRelationshipsMelody Jake Cameron In the premiere episode of season 1, Ellie sees Jake talking with his father about the demon in Jesy. More powerful than Jesy and Jake, She (Ellie) eavesdrops on them until she trips on a stick, Jake begins to panic and asks his dad can he do something to them (Ellie and Justin who was eavesdropping invisibly). Jake's father says no and Justin yells at Ellie telling her to run. "ELLIE RUN" Justin runs via invisbility and Ellie flies while Jake's dad traps her, Ellie's elf ears begin to show and she bloodbends Jake's father, Jake at the time had already disappeared and Ellie kills the father. In episode 2, Ellie trips over a body which seems to be Jake's. Ellie digs him out and heals him at her house, (House of Fairies). After a moment of bonding, Jake and Ellie begin to talk about sex, Jake tells Ellie he's still a virgin and so is she. Ellie tells Jake that he has to stay there if he doesn't want Jesy killing him this time. He listens to her and The next day Ellie begins to plan how to get APEP out of Jesy. Later in the series, Ellie and Jake have their first kiss and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. In the final episode of season one, Jake's soul and body disappears which makes Ellie believe Jake is dead. Levi Styles Levi and Ellie never talked much but when Jade Hathaway is seen by Levi cuddling with Gabriel, Levi becomes heartbroken. Ellie suggests that Levi gets his revenge. He says no but later on in Season 2, Episode 5, Ellie and Levi share a duet (He plays drums) "Lovesick Melody" and the two share a kiss. This shows that Ellie has moved on from Jake after his disappearance. Justin Harris Ellie and Justin are brother and sister, Yet they don't look alike nor act alike. Though Ellie goes to Justin for romance tips, Justin and Ellie are described as a sibling rivalry. Kendall Hathaway Ellie is Kendall's best friend (other than Rachie or Jade), Both girls are seen giving Rachie advice about love and they tell her that Gabe cuddled with Jade. Both girls are seen together more often since in Season 2 Episode 4, Since Kendall had asked Ellie could she set a fire or a flood in the forest but Ellie declined only because a Forest fire makes her weak and it damages her powers. In Season 2 Episode 5, After the sing off, The girls confront each other (playfully) that they both kisses someone they didn't expect to kiss, Kendall kissing Marzie's cousin and Ellie kissing Levi. Rachel Powell Ellie and Rachie are best friends because Rachie and Justin are bestfriends and the three of them hung out together. Jade Hathaway Jade and Ellie were best friends in season 1 but in season 2, Their rivalry begins after Jade snuggles with Gabe who at the time was with Rachie. When Levi sees this he is heartbroken but Ellie suggests he gets his revenge. After this confrontation, Jade and Ellie became enemies. Zayn Malik Ellie and Zayn never talk much but Ellie calls Zayn for help most of time when they do talk. Daniel Grier When Daniel arrived at APEP, Ellie and Daniel were friends, she never knew about him raping Kendall until Kendall told her, herself. Later on, Ellie and Daniel never talk again. But when Ellie takes Jade out to starbucks, Ellie tells Niall and Jade that she's going to bother some random dude in the corner, In which she means Daniel.